


An unfortunate bet.

by IceBreeze



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, The Queen and The Guardian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBreeze/pseuds/IceBreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only time Renee lost a bet was the one bet she had strongly hoped to win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An unfortunate bet.

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon prompt: 'something to do with betting for Allison/renee (like them losing a bet or a bet about them or idk).'
> 
> [Send me an Allison/Renee (or another ship, if you so desire) prompt and I'll write a drabble for you!](http://polyhymina.tumblr.com/ask)

Throughout her time with the foxes, Renee has only lost a bet once. She’d always been adept at observing people and figuring them out (it came with the upbringing), so she usually figured out what was going on with the subject and choosing the side that was right. And she was almost always right (so was Allison. The two of them were unstoppable).

But the one time she was wrong, the bet was about Allison. And it was surprising to everyone, because Allison was the one she knew better than anyone. They shared everything that they could with each other and helped each other out when it came to betting and the like (Allison knew that Renee wouldn’t end up in a relationship with Andrew. Renee knew that Allison was the reason Dwayne had a black eye for a few weeks). 

So when a bet started on how long Seth and Allison’s relationship would last, she was the only one to put her money on _‘they would break up often but ultimately would stay together forever.’_ Everyone had scoffed:

 _‘Look at them,’_ they said, _‘They fight day in, day out. There’s no way they’ll last.’_

And it’s true, they did break up often, only staying together for a few months at a time, and with each break up people’s bet’s became more negative about them. Only Renee didn’t change her mind.

(Because she was the one who could see the love in Allison’s face as they spoke of Seth in their room, bottle in hand as they laughed. She was the one who heard Allison rant and rage after they broke up, hands and lips trembling until her anger gave way to a sorrow that never lessened with practice. She was the one who held her as she broke down into tears, words coming out broken and incoherent as she tried to wrestle with how much she loved him and how much she hated him. 

She was the only one who knew everything about Allison. So she knew how much this relationship meant to Allison and even if it wasn’t realistic, she truly believed that it would work out for them because she wanted her to be happy. And if that happiness was with Seth, then so be it).

But then Riko happened and Seth was gone, leaving all (most) of them distraught. But none as much as Allison. Renee found her a few hours after the news had been delivered with red eyes and bleeding knuckles. 

(The pain in her hands did nothing to distract from the pain in her heart). 

Neither said anything as she tended to Allison’s hands, touch gentle and reassuring to avoid worsening the sting. The heavy silence lasted until she put the first aid box away and squeezed her hand lightly, settling beside her on the bed. It was then that Allison broke once more, tears falling freely as she shared her grief with Renee, who remained a steady comfort, holding her as she shook and screamed herself hoarse.

(When exhaustion finally dragged her down, it was with damp, swollen eyes and restless dreams. Renee stayed with her throughout it all, holding her close to remind her that she was not alone).

When the money was collected, it was somber and no-one showed any joy at winning, for once. For Renee, her only concern was Allison. It would take time, but she would help Allison regain her happiness, because though she would never truly forget Seth, she could find new love.

_(A year or so later, a new bet opened up and neither Allison or Renee were allowed to take part in it)._

**Author's Note:**

> Can be found on [tumblr.](http://polyhymina.tumblr.com/writings)


End file.
